


Black Cat: The Other Story

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this time is Luna that found out a strange cat, then in a time she find out herself with this beauty in her bed.  This story is not like the original Black Cat   </p>
<p>Claude Faustus x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat: The Other Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucia d'Neko Kyuuketsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucia+d%27Neko+Kyuuketsuki).



> A one-shot with the same theme as my original story, "Black Cat", but this time with another Original Character.
> 
> Claude Faustus belongs to Yana Toboso, the OCs belongs to me. The name of the OC was created by the requester of this fanfiction pen named as Lucia d'Neko Kyuuketsuki on ff.net.

She doesn't know how she has become on the current situation that she is now.

She doesn't know if she will enjoy this or not.

The only thing that she knows is how she found out the creature that was currently kissing her.

The woman in question is Lucia. For her friends she was most know as Luna, the nickname was given because of her sparkly and huge blue eyes and her short black hair. She was a very successive woman in her only 21 years of life (a genius, like her parents and co-workers said). She lived in a pent-house in a rich and elegant neighborhood of New Jersey.

A week ago she was adopted a cat in a pet-shop, the little creature was the most shiny black fur and the most large golden eyes that she had ever seen. A exotic beauty that was she called. Then she baptized the cat if a name that was come out in her favorite language, the French. The name was Claude. With a bright smile on her face, she brought the cat, its food and objects to her apartment, the feline hugged comfortably on her arms.

What she not expect that her night ended with a horrible situation. Her psychotic ex-boyfriend, Dylan, has visited her, threatening her with a knife in his hands.

\- "I want you to come back to me, my darling! I love you, my Luna. Please, please!"

Crying with fear, she steps back of the lunatic man. – "Don't get near me. Please, go home, Dylan. I don't want to date you again. You get out of your mind when you're jealous. I don't this type of man near me."

Running to her, he smashes her body in the wall with his own, clutching the knife in her neck. The pressure of the blade make her skin break, the blood running down on her skin.

Without of nowhere the lamps turned out, the poorly illumination coming out from the lamps of the balcony. A other man appears, he seems to be tall, have pale skin and black hair, then in a blink of a eye, the man knocks the lunatic on the floor. With a rope he ties her almost murderer firmly.

Hearing her soundly hiccups, her mysterious savior ducks down on her level (since she was sited down on the floor because of the fear), examining her.

\- "Who are you?" – she asks. He was checking her limbs to see if has other injuries. Going to the neck, he touches her wound, making the raven-haired woman to hiss, soon a wetness touches her skin.

\- 'Is he licking my blood? Why? Whata…' – She gasps, the wound was burning. – "Stop! Its hurts!" – she whimpers.

The man stops, looking for her. For the first time in that incident she sees his face, unfortunally she can't see lot of details thanks to the poor illumination, but his eyes was mesmerizing, he was the most beautiful golden color that she had ever seen. Snapping of her trance, she hears someone knocking in her door.

\- "Miss Adams, miss Adams? Some neighbors had called me, saying that they heard some screams of help coming from here. Please, miss, open the door." – The situation was developing very fast. She looks for the door then she looks for him. Then was heard some keys turning, the lock of the door opening soundly. Her savior rises up and runaway from the back of her apartment.

Appears the syndic of the building, the man goes straight to her, asking if she was alright. A few hours later, with her ex-boyfriend arrested by the police and her testimonies reported, she goes to sleep.

A couple of days passed through normally, until in a one night she discovered that her cat wasn't really a cat wasn't really a cat. To her, this discovery was a huge surprise.

She was enjoying a good warm bath in her large Jacuzzi when her pet appears on the edge of the tub. Looking for it, she sees that the cat was setting up something. Then she warns the feline: - "Don't do this Claude!" – don't giving care of the order jumps on the water.

She freak out. Luna doesn't know if the cat know how to swim or not, she searches desperately for the feline in the

bubbly water. - "Damn, Claude, will you drown yourself… Oh God… I don't want to loose you!"

She feels a hot breathe on her neck, then a deep, velvet voice replies to her: - "You'll not loose me." – Looking behind, she sees a beautiful face, but the situation was too shocking, and she screams. – "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

To muffle her screams he puts a hand on her mouth, saying: - "Don't need to be afraid, it's me, Claude, your pet." – Turning around she looking gape to the handsome man on her view. A pale skin, angular jaw, rectangular nose, raven styled hair and a piercing golden eyes that can see her soul. Not controlling herself, she jumps on the man, hugging in tightly. – "Claudeeee!"

\- "Oh, hgn!" – The man gasps with the shock and with the unstoppable fall of both bodies on the water, the woman straddling his hips. – "My mistress, you realize that both of us are naked?" – he states.

\- "Huh?" – she looks down for the man, seeing a tone chest, rippled abs, a dark line of fine hairs going to…

Splashing water for everywhere, she goes to the other far end of the Jacuzzi, her back facing him, blushing deeply.

– "Sorry, Claude." – Then she hears the sound of the water and skin touching the tilled floor. She refuses to look

what is happening. She feels something touches her shoulder, looking behind she see Claude with a fluffy towel in his hand and a other wrapped in his waist. – "Take it. I'll turn around then you can dry yourself." - She dried her body. – "Follow me at my room, I've some clothes that you can use."

In her bedroom, Luna searches in her closet the clothes (that was from her dead father, she always admired and like her dad them she keeps with her some of his clothes), she finds a button white shirt and a black cargo pants and gives to him. She goes to other closet and changes in there, putting a nightgown.. When she comes back to the room, she was astounded with the view of her "pet", he was perfect with the clothes. Then he looks for her upside down on her. – "You look beautiful in that garment, my Lady." – He hugs her, putting his face on her shoulder.

\- "I think it's time to sleep know…" – she says, blushing deeply.

\- "Yeah, then goodnight." – he pulls off her, going to the door. She stops his moves, asking: - "Why are you going out of the room?"

\- "Because that's your room and is improper to a man sleep in a bed with a single woman." – he replies.

\- "The couch is awful to sleep, your back will hurt all over in the morning if you sleep there. You can sleep in my bed… Just don't try funny things." – she blushes even more with what she said.

\- "Okay." – he says. Both of then settle on the bed. She drifts of instantly on sleep, not feeling that someone was setting comfortably on her back.

More weeks passes and their relationship becomes more intimate. This night, in a burst of anger, she wasn't waiting for they wanted more of each other.

\- "You're always serious, Claude. You never reacts for nothing." – she growled. Him keeps his silence and his "I don't care" face. Seeing this she starts to punch him in the chest with outrage. – Your stupid man, do something!" – she screams.

He take both of her wrists in his hands, glaring to her. – "You want me to do something? Then I'll DO something!" – he growls pushing her for himself, smashing his lips in hers.

Then now she was in her bed, her back lying flat on the mattress, the man that she'd falling in love was naked, pressed comfortably on her equally naked body, sucking her collarbone. Her moans are delicious to hear for him. Lowering down, he sucks one of her nipples.

\- "Ah, Claude… Ha…" – she moans loudly, bulking her hips. He uses one of his hands, securing her hips down, with the other he massages her neglected breast. Then his hand that are in her hips descends to rub her clit.

\- "Haaaaaaa!" – she screams, arching her back, he rises his mouth to her ear, sucking and licking the area behind the lobe. – "You're so hot Luna. You turns me on every time that you're walking around with that tight fitting clothes of yours, showing every of your curves." – he says huskily, adding two fingers in her wetting womanhood.

She fists his hair with one hand, the other descends to his buttocks, squeezing it. – "Ooh!" – the man gasps, bulking his erection on her center, grinding on her. She moans with the friction. Adding a third finger, he thrust deeply in her heat. He kisses her deeply, wrapping his tongue with her own, battling for dominance. She breaks the kisses, saying between pants: - "Put it there… now…" – then she flushes with her request.

In one thrust, he enters her tight womanhood. – "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" – she screams hugely, hot tears falling down on her cheeks. He kisses her to ease the pain. She break the kiss, saying: - "Move, Claude."

\- "You're a virgin, I thought you wasn't, besides you're in pain." – he says, breathing deeply because to not fuck her brains out there, the pleasure was huge. – "I'll bear it. Just move…" – she groans. Thrusting again, slowly, he hears her gasps of pain become moans of pleasure. Luna feels the tight knot in her stomach growing. Sliding her hands on his back, she says: - "Faster, my tiger."

Then he was lost.

He puts his face on the crook of her neck, his hips thrusting more faster in her opening. For him she was tight, hot, good…

\- "Fuck…" – he hisses, her moans getting louder, her hips thrusting upwards, meeting him in half way.

\- "Harder!" – he hovers above her, agling his hips to give what she want. His pleasure are taking his body, he continuosly whispers: - "Luna… Luna… Luna…" – she was fisting the sheets, her knuckles turning white.

\- "I'm coming… I'm coming…" – she moans. Suddenly, she arches her back highly, screaming his name. – "CLAUDEEEE!"

Thrusting deeply one more time, he steady himself on her body, groaning loudly her name. – "Luna!" – then he spils his hot seed on her opening. Satiated, he falls on her, she doesn't really caring about his weight.

\- "I love you!" – she says dazzed.

\- "But you doesn't care that I'm not human?" – he asks.

\- "Not really!" – she replies.

He smiles for the first time in all the time that they know each other. – "I love you too, Luna!" – he says lovingly.

She knows that he wasn't human since the time that he appeared on the episode of the tub, but she truly even care about who he's. She only care with him and nothing else.

\- "Now let's go for the round two?" – he asks deviously.

\- "What?"

**END**


End file.
